


Gaze

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining Peter Parker, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Seven of WFFC//Peter isn't as discreet about his staring as he thinks he is. How is he supposed to help it, though? Bucky is gorgeous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> First week of the challenge done. Wow :):)

Peter doesn't intend to be a creep. It starts when he happens to be in the compound's gym at the same time as Bucky comes to work out.

Peter is used to being around attractive men since they make up three quarters of the Avengers, but something about Bucky is different. He's hot, sure, but beautiful is more accurate. His lips that always show just a hint of his white teeth behind them. His bright blue eyes. His luscious hair.

_It's not fair._

Then, Peter happens to sit across from Bucky in the boardroom while they get debriefed.

Bucky looks so thoughtful while he listens to his teammates, and then when Tony makes a joke Bucky smiles so wide it brightens the whole room. Peter is soft for anyone who likes Tony, but especially Bucky.

After Peter starts noticing Bucky this way, he can't stop. He makes sure he's in the gym whenever Bucky is just so that he can look at him. He always gets a seat close to the man in meetings. He's always on the look out.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth, kid,” Tony says.

“What?” Peter hadn’t heard anyone approaching. That was new. Too busy watching Bucky do laps.

Tony sits in the deck chair next to Peter.

“Gotta say, you’re usually not this obvious.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you stare at Barnes, you usually have plausible deniability, but how do you explain staking out the pool when you hate swimming?”

“I’m reading,” Peter argues.

“You can’t do that inside?” Tony is smug.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Peter tears his eyes away from Tony to stare at the glistening god who’s just emerged from the pool. Bucky in swim shorts with his abs hanging out should not be allowed.

Peter can’t even remember English.

“Just being a good wingman,” Tony says.

Bucky glances to Peter, amused.

“Shut up,” Peter grumbles.

“Is this old man bothering you?” Bucky looks from Peter to Tony.

“Yes, he is!”

Tony just laughs before getting up and walking away. “Fine, fine. Not like I pay the bills around here or anything…”

Peter regrets sending Tony away as soon as he’s gone because now it’s just him and Bucky.

Bucky just stands before Peter with his hands on his hips. “You’re burning you know.”

“Yes. It’s hot.”

“So why don’t you go inside?”

Peter frowns. Why is everyone so against him lurking near the pool? It’s a free country.

Bucky waits.

“Why don’t you go inside?” Peter challenges after a moment.

“View is better out here.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Bucky smirks. “So is that you finally making a move?”

Peter’s grateful for his sunburn since it hides his blush.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You can do better than that, Peter.”

Peter shifts, “Okay. So I like you…as more than a friend.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me?” Peter adds.

“Why do you think I always make it so easy for you to find me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr: winterironspiderling.


End file.
